


concept of character

by Ei_XV_ivos



Category: Persona 5, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Action/Adventure, Akechi characterisation how, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Dodging™, Gen, I'll let you decide, Inaccurate Policework, Inaccurate Psychology, Investigations, Literary References & Allusions, Lovecraft is probably not gonna appear sorry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phantom Thieves - Freeform, Politics, Thievery, highly au on both sides of the crossover, mafia, probably I'll try to research at least, sloooow updates, understanding of both is probably required, you can't see it but there's going to be meta and some fun headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ei_XV_ivos/pseuds/Ei_XV_ivos
Summary: It truly is impossible to keep your characters in check and it seems archetypes are just another prison. What to do, what to do.Also let’s not forget about the conspiracies, those teenagers running wild, or that gang war in the background, orthoseadults running wild, or the cat (the cat is very important), that robbery toolkit and most important of all, that stylish Aesthetic™.[or: what to do when your characters become more prolific than your books. Like Cthulhu—I mean Lovecraft.]
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	concept of character

**Author's Note:**

> 4 AM in the morning is the perfect time to make impulsive decisions.
> 
> Watch me come back from a year long break from writing only to drop of the face of the Earth again ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Akechi Goro dose not flounder.

So when the case goes no where for near months it tires the upper brass to the point when they need to request the help of an elite detective from another prefecture, he merely greets the news with a pleasant smile and a facading expression of gratitude. There is no surprise to be found.

Externally, he is the very image of a young prodigious upstart relieved of a load that’s too heavy for a rookie to handle alone no matter how talented, expressing a naive hope that things will be better that causes his older, cynical coworkers to snort and grumble under their breaths.

Internally, he’s crackling at the contradictory dispositions of his superiors, formal desperation and an appeal to a sense of justice in their request, when in reality its pride that’s long overstayed its welcome and a desire to maintain a grip on their authority that keeps them from begging on their knees and shedding their useless dignity.

He allows himself this respite of laughing at the circus show that is self-imposed rivalry before considering the new problem that’s come to light.

An _elite_ detective, not only that an _elite detective from a private agency,_ rumoured to have as much experience with the extraordinaries — _Ability-users_ being the offical term according to both governments and underworlds— then the whole department combined. In fact it’s arguable that it would be considered the detective’s specialty.

Nothing offical of course, merely premature conclusions exaggerated by the novelty. In actuality the private agency—the Armed Detective Agency— is a group of ability-users that handles the cases where the police are unable to and fall short.

The same exact situation that finds it self haunting Tokyo. How annoying.

It’s a logical action to call for their aid with these circumstances that seemed to be tailored just for them. Statistically speaking, the Agency has an exemplary record in what they do and it’s enough to inspire confidence in their ability, or maybe everyone is just grasping for straws at this point and are willing to bet on a shot in the dark, either or.

He knows that it’s been long confirmed that the cognitive world has nothing to do with abilities, which means there’s no relation between the two and henceforth it means that the elite detective’s _specialty_ is of no use.

He also knows that it’s something Shido would never allow, the man is both ambitious and cautious in equal measures and it is with both that has allowed the politician climb up as far as he had.

Which means, taking from the fact he had to hear of this from the dead tired detective who is always last to the coffee machine, this unexpected development is already finalised and therefore already outside of his bastard of a father’s control.

_Interesting._

It’s always a pleasure to have that man suffer under the annoyance, even if by a minuscule margin. It’s less than what he deserves.

( _—And one day he’ll give him his due—_ )

Personal petty victories aside, his deduction implies a lot of other things. Mainly, major political manoeuvring that he dosen't have an ear for nor dose he particularly care for when its just an amalgamation of excessive fakery and posturing and pretending that ulterior motives don’t exist.

It also implies he’s going to receive irate orders ranging from the usual to posturing on his own part. He groans at what’s to come.

For now he resigns himself to keeping an eye on things and waits for a phone call.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reasons Why I Wrote This # 1] Akechi Goro is one syllable away from being a full on BSD character.


End file.
